User talk:Uselessguy
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 8000 bytes. Beware of anger meltdowns... (talk) 11:00, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Chomper Trivia Um Summary: Undo revision 435068 by Rex700 (talk)No need No need? I don't think so. I tried it and it beat those zomboss levels in 2 or 3 minutes.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 13:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Reverting the Chomper edits --Electric Plants (talk) 20:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OMG! Now I know that I should do this: Easy-medium, but I was told by someone else (I forget who though) that I should do it like this: Easy-Medium. P.S. I saw that you hack the Lucky Blover system and I can report you to an admin. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 11:48, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Homing Thistle and Ghost Pepper I WAS told by a b-crat (I forget which) that I should do it like this: Easy-Medium. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 14:05, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Uselessguy. I have seen you have "Big Wave Beach"! Can you give the apk file for me?ThePlanter556 (talk) 21:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Angry3456 (talk) 02:46, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Angry3456 (talk) 16:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 03:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) So the new areas are your favorite levels then? Because you liked Dark Ages so much then you change to Big Wave Beach right? Ok here's my opinion no offense burubulududum..you are going Corny dude.. ;;C Creekee11 (talk) 13:00, October 14, 2014 (UTC) About my Lily Pad Plant Food edits Poopspyro7 (talk) 10:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you tell me how to make the rounded images? Thanks. Gargantuar333 (talk) 20:25, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Are my edits good now? mer grammar ? Mer Crap!? hmmmph I guess you'll just send a message when there's something wrong from me and eyyy.......am I good to be a Rollback now? I missed your warnings and well Happy Halloween I hope you get her now also good luck with your studies. Yeah, I have Adobe Photoshop CS6. I am not the best at using it though. Many of the options are quite confusing. But I can learn! Gargantuar333 (talk) 14:41, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Also, have you noticed we were born a day apart? Cool. Gargantuar333 (talk) 20:10, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi I want to ask you about 1 thing what was the glitch that you told me about?--Electric Plants (talk) 21:20, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I can do the Imitater Ghost Pepper, no problem. But so far, I've never seen a Ghost Pepper appear in my Zen garden, so that particular request will be a problem. TheGollddMAN (talk) 11:43, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Will this do? TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:05, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry UselessGuy, but I cannot seem to upload this picture. For some reason, it says "FIle Type Verification Error". I've no idea why that is happening. TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:24, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Usefulguy? Angry3456 (talk) 22:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Is Halloween active in your place and country? Because here it's already Christmas since Ocotober 19? 10:37, October 23, 2014 (UTC)Creekee11 (talk) Mergerr burf Bastards!!! only me and a few of my cousins celebrate it playing Five Nights at Freddy's oh...do you play that? I only scared of that game because you know.....you know that you will be surprised!!! Please stop adding that Bowling Bulb image. It is badly cropped and the person just drew an outline around it. It is not official, please read the rules. Echoson (talk) 05:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 05:02, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry that you lost your tablet. I hope that you a. Find it somewhere b. Find the person who stole it c. A&B d. Get Ghost Pepper e. Do well on your exams and get a new tablet Tablet